


Consequences

by AMissRachelMiller



Category: British Actor RPF, Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, Submission, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMissRachelMiller/pseuds/AMissRachelMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She breaks the rules again... (Forgive the bland summary, first timer here!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was late when I finally pulled into the long gravel driveway that led to the house Tom and I shared, so late that the sun was peeping over the horizon. I was way past my curfew and I blame well knew it. And after my last little punishment I was dying to get out and have some fun with the girls. He couldn’t begrudge me that, now could he? 

Shit, shit, shit… 

The house came into view and the lights were still dim as if it were night, I grinned and gave a sigh of relief as I parked outside of the garage. I was almost sure he was still asleep but I wanted to make as little noise as possible. Now, I know I should have called him before now, but… it had been ages since I had been out with my friends and I just lost track of the time. The excuse sounded reasonable in my head as I slipped out of the car and softly shut the door. I caught a glimpse of my bedraggled appearance in the glass of the back kitchen door and inwardly groaned. My dark locks were wild and mussed and my carefully applied eyeliner smeared from tears of laughter. I looked like spring break felt and I was not ashamed. The back door opened with a soft click and I was greeted with…

Silence.

No Tom bustling about making his pre-run protein shake or at the breakfast nook with the morning paper sprawled over the table. The only person that did greet me was my ever faithful companion, Sunny. A long, lean Black Panther type with eyes greener than my own. She didn’t bother with a meow but with a look of amusement as I padded inside, slipping my shoes off at the door. 

“Well you’re up early.” 

I whispered to her as she rubbed against my leg in passing, she was much more interested in the patio surrounded by lush trees full of birds. 

“Fine, dessert me for a bunch of old nasty birds.” 

“I don’t blame her.”

I whirled around to face him. I knew this moment was coming but I had hoped to strip down to my bra and panties before it did. At least distract him a bit. He was in his running gear but his curls were still mussed from sleep. His expression was stony and brooding, oh this was a mistake, I should not have let him brood this long. I stayed quiet, this was one of those moments when I knew to keep my mouth shut. 

“Where in fucksake were you?” 

I bristled, crossing my arms. 

“Out. With MY friends. Having fun for once.”

“You call ignoring my calls the entire night, totally disregarding OUR rules and sneaking in at five thirty in the bloody morning fun?” 

His tone was hard and his handsome features were dead set. I held my ground though, to be fair I had left my phone in the car and we had all been very near wasted.

“I’m waiting for an answer, Rachel.” 

In that moment, as much as I love submitting to him and obeying his rules I felt like being my true bratty little self and giving him a fight. After all, rules were meant for breaking.

“I’m an adult, I can do what I like.” 

I pushed past him and walked through to the living room and started towards our bedroom. A pair of warm, smooth hands caught me by the waist before I got to the stairs, tugging me back into the airy, open space. 

“Nu-uh. Won’t do, little girl.” 

“Let me go!” I struggled and threw my weight against his arms. Now, for a slender man he is incredibly strong and even my wild struggle with my solid little frame didn’t faze him. He let me fidget and thrash, keeping his arms tight. My lack of sleep and actual food made me tire easy and I was still.

“Finished?” 

I nodded.

“Good. Now, where were you?”

He hugged me in an almost crushing grip to which I promptly relaxed against. The less I fought the less time this would take. I knew this game. 

“At Alicia’s… bachelorette party.”

My skin tingled as his breath tickled against my shoulder, he leaned down to my petite height and rested his stubbly chin on my bare shoulder.

“Was that so hard? Hm? I don’t like it when my little girl stays out all night and keeps me up worried sick.” 

His huge, smooth hands reached around to cup my breasts, he moaned aloud as they easily filled his palms. The feeling of warm, powerful fingers massaging against my skin was nearly enough to undo my resolve. He pushed my hair to the side, nuzzling his nose against the nape of my neck as he whispered. 

“Now that you’re home, darling… you march up those stairs, you sit on the bed and you keep your cute little bottom there until I’m back from my run.” 

He gave me a firm shove towards the stairs before stalking through the back door, leaving me wide eyed and relieved for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For every action their is a reaction... ;P

The worst part of a punishment is the anticipation of the actual event. At least it in my case it was. You have time to ponder all the possibilities. I did as Tom said and had crawled under the fluffy comforter that covered our bed. The room was a soft yellow and glowed with warmth as the sun continued to rise. He never chose cruel or degrading punishments, quite the opposite. We both knew deep down I craved his approval and praise. As much fun as I had being his naughty girl that needed a firm hand I hated letting him down and breaking the rules we had agreed on. This punishment wouldn’t be a quick spanking that ended with us rolling around in bed like teenagers. No, this would be a “learning opportunity” as he called it. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy as I settled back into the sinful amount of pillows we had collected, their soft material was too comfortable to resist. He hadn’t specifically instructed me to wait for him so I closed my eyes and let myself drift off to sleep.

The sound of the shower running woke me, it felt like hours had passed as I peeked from beneath the covers to see the bathroom door ajar and a very naked Tom immersed in the thick steam behind the glass shower door. Truth be told, he is a glorious sight. He is trim, but healthy. I silently thank his personal trainer for encouraging him to nibble a bit more. The results have given him more bulk, more muscle, and a certain confidence that drove me wild. His skin is smooth and fairer than my own covered in soapy suds that slide over every inch of him, reminding me where I so desperately crave to be. Under the hot water, worshiping his body as he has trained me to do so well. I practice patience though, something he is emphasized so much with his rules for me and for the moment just watch. 

Long, dexterous fingers glide over his washboard stomach, spreading the soap along his torso as he dampens his blonde curls under the stream of water. The hot water flushes his skin, turning his normal complexion flushed and pink. My body shudders as I recall how he delicious he feels freshly showered and pumping between my legs, those beautiful blue eyes looking down at me in adoration. The shower abruptly stopped and I heard watched him step out of the shower, giving me a good view of his lovely backside. I gave a long, low wolf whistle in appreciation. 

“Glad to see you awake, darling.”

“Mhmmm.” 

I replied in the middle of a yawn, kicking the warm covers back as he switched the bathroom light off. He walked into the room with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, he was still distant and cool. Normally he would have slipped into bed and spent the rest of the evening giving me orgasm after orgasm, not tonight though. He meant business and the tension in the room was almost tangible. 

“So. There’s a small matter we need to discuss, young lady.”

“I know, I know. My punishment.” 

He nodded, crossing his arms as he circled the bed like a hungry predator would a small, helpless animal.

“Yes. Your punishment, darling. What am I going to do with you, hm?” 

I chewed my lower lip, waiting for an answer as he reached out to stroke a hand through my hair, running his fingers carefully through the strands. 

“Honestly, I think you’re becoming a bit spoiled and it’s my fault, I love spoiling my beautiful little girl and seeing her happy, but, I will not have an utter brat on my hands”

Tom sighed, giving me a thoughtful glance before standing. With a shimmy of his slender hips the towel dropped and I was face to face with his impressive length. He was long, thick and beautifully shaped with a tapered tip that nestled against all the right spots. I immediately reached for him, wanting nothing more than to please him as he explained my punishment. Much to my surprise my hands were smacked away his eyes stormy as he continued.

“Ah-ah. First part of your punishment, sweetheart. For the next week you must ask politely for all the things you’ve been taking for granted. Such as touching this-” 

He reached down and gave his semi-hard length a squeeze before returning to stroke my face, his breath hitching as I turned my head to lap at his hand.

“Second, you will be doing all the housework in an outfit of my choosing, and third you are not allowed to go off unless giving explicit permission by me. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir. I understand… and I am sorry, Tom. Please believe that...” 

His face softened as I murmured my apology, leaning down he brushed his lips over my cheeks, stroking my hair like a beloved pet. 

“I know, darling. Why don’t you show me, hm? With that pretty little mouth of yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated...

“It would be my pleasure, sir.” 

Tom offered me a wide, toothy grin as he climbed onto the mattress, his kind blue eyes taking on a predatory gleam as he moved towards the headboard. Fair brows rose expectantly as he rested back against the pillows, his grin fading as I started to crawl towards him.

“Don’t you need to do something first?”

I paused, nodding my head as his gaze began to wander down my exposed skin, pausing at my breasts to give them a hungry, longing once over. Even after all this time together my cheeks still get hot when he observed me so unashamedly.

“May I touch you, sir?”

He clucked his tongue, shaking his head as he chided me. The rule of touch seemed to only apply to me as he reached forward to give each of my breasts a rough squeeze, nostrils flaring he eased back to his reclined position. It was one of those few moments when I could see his resolve beginning to slip, he desperately wanted to indulge but his much practiced self-control would not allow him to give in. 

“Ah-ah, magic word, remember your manners.” 

“Please, may I touch you, sir?” 

“That’s my good girl… yes, darling, touch me with those sweet, warm little hands of yours.” 

His tone was near breathless as he gave his consent, spreading his legs to allow me access to the thick, flushed organ that rested against his flat stomach. My hands were dwarfed as I took him between both hands, ever so carefully stroking him before I added my mouth to the very tip. Slender hips jerked forward as I swirled my tongue around the edge, his large hand tangling in my hair as he groaned long and low. 

“Ohhhh, yessss, my darling girl, that’s it.” 

Seeing him like this sent a warm gush between my thighs, this handsome, talented, well-spoken man was putty in my hands when my mouth was anywhere on him. His shoulders, his neck, his cock… it didn’t matter. He gazed down at me through half lidded eyes, his jaw wavering as I bobbed my head, making sure not an inch of him was neglected. Now, with a man of Tom’s girth this is not an easy task, but, under his tutoring I had become an expert on the subject. The addition of my tongue along the heavily veined underside and a hand on the few inches I couldn’t swallow earned a slew of curses under his breath.

“Look at you, my beautiful little slut. Sucking my cock so well… I might give you a treat.”

I glanced up at him, the word “treat” perking my ears, my lips didn’t pause as he shakily continued to thrust up through my hand and into my mouth. 

“I know just what my greedy little girl wants… she wants to get fucked.”

The hand in my hair pulled me off of his cock and up to face him, his chest was heaving, eyes glazed over with lust as he loosened his grip.

“Tell me, do you think you deserve to get fucked?”

“No, sir.”

“No, you don’t… but, would you like me to fuck you, darling?” 

I couldn’t help but nod wordlessly, we both knew I didn’t deserve it, but, we both needed it. Not even a minute passed before he was on top of me pushing my thighs apart, stroking his cock and spreading my own sticky juices over it. 

“Please, Tom… Please fuck me.” 

I pleaded with him as he rubbed the head against my clit, the cheeky bastard knew exactly what drove me wild, what would make me melt.

“Oh, I plan to, and you’re going to be so sore, a delicious ache between your legs for a few days that will make you remember who you belong to.”

I bit down on my lower lip as he nestled the head of his cock against my bare lips, just barely moving his hips to tease my sopping entrance. It was almost more than I could bare as I struggled to stay still while he teased my throbbing sex.

“Alright, sweetheart… arms around my neck and here… we… go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, my loves. More coming!


	4. Chapter Four

On the word “Go” his hips lurched forward and each throbbing inch filled me to the brim, stretching my sensitive flesh and forcing my body to mold around his length. We groaned in unison as our bodies adjusted to the new sensation, he shuddered deeply before beginning to quickly move his hips. 

“Such a tight cunt, tell me, darling… who does it belong too?”

His voice was ragged as he forced my legs apart wider, those long fingers digging into my skin as he waited for my reply. 

“You, sir.”

I was breathless as he leaned over me, the scent of his crisp cologne and sweat heavy in the air as his hips slapped against my thighs. He growled, reaching up to grab one of my hands and guiding it between my thighs, coaxing my slim fingers against my clit.

“Such a good slut. Fuck. You were made to be mine…” 

“I’m all yours, sir… all fucking yours.” 

“Damn straight you are… “

The wet sound of skin against skin filled the air as I tightened my legs around his waist, pulling him deeper as I manipulated my swollen clit. He always knew how to get me to the edge quick, his silky tenor combined with his handsome features contorting with pleasure above me. Suddenly I felt his lips teasing against my nipples, tongue grazing over each one as he licked and kissed them. That was all it took to turn me into a moaning, gushing mess. 

“Christ… fuck me, yes…. Squeeze my cock, milk out my cum, darling…”

I could feel his cock leap and pulse as he gave one final deep thrust before his thick, warm cum coated my insides with a heavy glaze, he rested his forehead against my shoulder as he rode out his orgasm. Stroking my hands along his back I whispered my thanks, lowering my legs as he came to rest at my side, gathering me into his arms.


End file.
